


После бара

by Olga_Fox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Love Bites, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Fox/pseuds/Olga_Fox
Summary: - Хорошего вечера, детектив Рид.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	После бара

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на челлендж по #hankgav800_2020 https://twitter.com/hankgav800_2020/status/1274411817830436871?s=19  
> Тема 1. После бара.  
> Simon Curtis - Love

Шумная компания, состоящая из полицейских (людей и парочки девиантов), отлично проводила время в баре, где они отмечали повышение в должности одного из коллег. Подвыпившие и навеселе они потихоньку расходились по домам. Музыкальная группа, что играла здесь, уже заканчивала своё живое выступление. Тина, Гэвин, Крис и Коннор, оставшиеся последними, кто ещё сидел в баре, уже тоже собрались и стали прощаться на выходе.

— Отлично посидели, ребят, надо будет как-нибудь повторить! — Тина быстро говорила, приобнимая всех, и помахала, уходя в направлении к ждущему её такси.

— Что ж, круто провели время. До скорого! — Крис пожал руку Гэвину, а затем и Коннору.

— Да, до скорого, Крис.

— Отличных Вам выходных, — пожелал на прощание Коннор.

На улице была кромешная тьма, но неоновая вывеска «BAR» ярко освещала фиолетовым светом пространство вокруг и двух человек, что стояли рядом с заведением, откуда еле слышно доносились звуки музыки.

— И Вам хорошего вечера, детектив Рид.

— Коннор! — окликнул Рид почти развернувшегося девианта. Алкоголь прибавлял решительности. — Подожди, — уже тише сказал он и получил вопросительный взгляд. — Мне… эм, в общем… ты бы хотел продолжить вечер?

— Даже не знаю, детектив. А чем вы хотите заняться?

— Может, потанцуем?

— Предлагаете вернуться в бар? Группа уже не выступает.

— Не-не, я туда не хочу снова заходить…

— Вы хотите прямо тут? Но тут же нет музыки, — андроид слегка нахмурил брови в непонимании.

Постепенно идея становилась уже не такой гениальной, как сначала напредставлял у себя в голове Рид. В следующий раз надо продумать всё до конца… Если он ещё будет, конечно… Чёрт!

— Короче, нагугли там себе в голове че-нить медленное, лиричное, вот тебе и музыка.

— А Вы?

— Что я?

— Как вы будете без музыки танцевать?

— Не парься, жестянка, сориентируюсь. — Не, ну, точно бредовая идея, Рид. Молодец. — Только давай это… чуть отойдём, чтоб нас не было видно, а то как-то это тупо будет выглядеть…

Андроид кивнул и отошёл в тёмный угол, где даже силуэт не проглядывался. Рид пошёл следом. Честное слово, если б не диод у Коннора на виске, то он ни за что бы не догадался, что там кто-то есть. Диод, в принципе, помог ему дойти до Коннора, ни обо что не споткнувшись и ни во что не врезавшись.  
Рид протянул руку к руке Коннора, а тот сплёл свои пальцы с Гэвиновыми, от чего по телу человека побежали мурашки, и притянул его к себе. Темнота скрывает зардевшиеся щеки и уши Рида, хотя он не был уверен, что андроид не сможет это увидеть, и потому скорее уткнулся лицом в его плечо. Коннор и правда включил себе в голове песню и приобнял Гэвина за талию, а тот положил вторую руку на предплечье Коннора. Они стали медленно и неуверенно двигаться, даже получалось более-менее синхронно.  
Девиант пока не особо понимал, что чувствовал, поэтому его диод задумчиво светил жёлтым.

— Эй, Кон, тебе не нравится? — отстранив голову от плеча, Рид заметил цвет диода.

— Что? А, нет, не в этом дело. Я… мне чего-то не хватает, что ли… Не знаю, может быть этого? — Коннор внезапно приблизился к лицу Рида и нежно коснулся его губ своими.

Гэвин от неожиданности замер на пару секунд и только потом ответил на поцелуй. В Конноре всё нарастала настойчивость, он углублял поцелуй, пробуя языком губы Рида, задевая кромку зубов, сплетаясь с его языком. Через пару минут Гэвин был припечатал спиной к кирпичной стене бара, а Коннор, оторвавшись от рта Рида, он спустился к его шее и провёл языком по кадыку. Рид издал стон, прижимая Коннора ближе к себе. Музыка, играющая в голове андроида, заглючила и перестала играть, и посыпались ошибки. Не критично.  
Коннор втиснул колено между ног Рида, от чего тот чуть было не задохнулся, он еле держался, чтобы громко не застонать на всю улицу. Особенно, когда пальцы Коннора изучающе подлезли под футболку Рида, нежно задевая голые участки кожи. Коннор покусывал кожу на шее Рида. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он сойдёт с ума. Запустив руку в волосы Коннора, он мягко отстранил его от себя и посмотрел предположительно ему в глаза.

— Кон. Коннор, — сбившимся дыханием он обратился к андроиду. — Не думаю, что стоит здесь продолжать, иначе я не смогу уже остановиться.

— Я понял, Гэвин, — Коннор снова поцеловал Рида и отстранился. — Хорошего вечера, детектив Рид.

— Эй, Кон! — Гэвин снова окликнул уходящего андроида, и тот остановился. — Хочешь, покажу тебе мою квартиру? — улыбка легла на его губы, когда андроид кивнул, дожидаясь Рида.

**Author's Note:**

> Следующая тема: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152079


End file.
